un mauvais échange
by douchka
Summary: Un mauvais sort va s'abattre sur Ron et Draco. Comment vont ils faire pour pour changer et revenir à la normale? Bien sûr Draco en profite! Le rating M arrive plus loin dans l'histoire.
1. Dans le train

**Chapitre 1 : dans le train**

« Hermione, on est ici ! », cria Harry du wagon où il se trouvait.

Hermione se glissa dans le wagon, en évitant les élèves de première année qui ne savaient pas où aller, traînant leur énorme valise derrière eux.

« HERMIONE !! Tu pourrais éviter de te trémousser comme ça devant les petits de première année ! », s'écria d'un coup Ron.

Hermione le regarda de ses grands yeux marron étonné, mais voyant que Ron ne plaisantait pas, elle s'énerva : « Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne me trémoussais pas ! J'essayais seulement d'arriver jusqu'au wagon sans me faire piétiner ! Mais t'es parano Ron ! » Et la jeune fille laissa Ron en plan pour aller dans un autre wagon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?! », demanda Ron à Harry.

« Je crois bien que tu as dit qu'elle se trémoussait devant les élèves », expliqua Harry.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit ça ?! », répéta Ron en voyant la tête que faisait Harry. « Mais pourquoi je rate toujours tout ! », dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Harry essayait de le consoler, quand Ginny entra dans le compartiment. « Ron ! Harry ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ! Hermione était en pleurs ! Elle avançait sans regarder où elle allait et quand elle m'a vu, elle est entrée dans le compartiment le plus proche d'elle. C'est celui des serpentards !! Dépêchez-vous d'aller la chercher, je crains le pire ! »

Il ne fallut qu'un échange de coups d'œil entre Harry et Ron pour prendre leur baguette et se précipiter à la suite de Ginny.

« Voilà c'est celui-là ! », dit Ginny.

Des éclats de voix moqueurs sortaient du compartiment : « Sale sang de bourbe ! Tu ne te serais pas trompée de compartiment par hasard ! », disait le voix froide et moqueuse de Draco Malefoy. Et Pansy Parkinson qui ricanait à toutes ses plaisanteries.

« Allons-y Harry ! Ce crétin ne sait pas ce qui l'attend pour avoir insulté notre Hermione ! », dit Ron en s'élançant vers la porte.

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers Malefoy et lança un sort de chatouille, alors que Harry lançait le même sort à Parkinson. Les deux serpentards tombèrent à terre mort de rire. Hermione était prostrée dans un coin, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois que ses deux amis la voyaient pleurer autant. Elle leur semblait tout le temps si forte et courageuse. Mais là, elle ressemblait à toute fille normale de 17 ans. Ron eût le cœur si serré de la voir ainsi qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui mit la tête sur son épaule et caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Ça va aller, ça va aller. », dit-il. Ron aida Hermione à se lever et retournèrent dans leur wagon.

« Harry, viens avec moi s'il te plaît ! », demanda Ginny. Le griffondor suivit la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la queue du wagon.

Arrivés dans leur wagon, Ron fit s'asseoir Hermione tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

« Jolie Hermione », commença Ron « Tu es trop belle pour pleurer ainsi ! Regarde-moi. » Ron lui prit le menton dans sa main. « Tu as de si beaux yeux, il faut les montrer. »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme. Mais ses cheveux étaient collés à ses joues par les larmes et cachaient ses yeux. Ron attrapa une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille et la mit derrière son oreille. En voyant ce visage si triste et trempé de larmes, Ron ne pût se retenir et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil ! », s'énerva soudain Hermione en pleurant de plus belle. « Ça te plaît de me faire souffrir ! »

Ron regarda la jeune fille surpris : « Je ne comprends pas… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… », bégaya-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me repousses tout le temps ! Et après tu fais le gentil ! Tu aimes te moquer de moi… »

Ron n'avait jamais compris Hermione, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Mais à cet instant, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit en entendant Hermione.

« Hermione, est-ce que par hasard tu serais am… », commença Ron.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. « Vous voulez des friandises les enfants ? »

Ron fit non de la tête et la femme partit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione repoussa Ron : « J'en ai assez ! », dit-elle « Lâche-moi ! Je veux que tu me lâches !! »

Ron recula les bras en l'air, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais il la reprit dans ses bras quelques secondes après, ignorant ses protestations.

« Hermione, ça suffit ! », s'écria Ron.

Surprise par le ton du gryffondor, Hermione ne se débattit plus. Elle regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, alors qu'il lui parlait : « Hermione… Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Depuis toujours, je crois, depuis la première fois où j'ai posé le regard sur toi, tu m'as plu. Au début, je te trouvais plus intéressante que les autres filles, mais trop banale, coincée. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître, tu es devenu de plus en plus jolie, et ce que je ressentais pour toi n'étais plus de l'amitié. C'est de l'amour. Hermione, je t'aime. »

La jeune fille ne pleurait plus. Elle regardait toujours Ron, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de passion et son visage rayonnait. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron et lui dit : « Je t'aime aussi ! Ron, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! Je… Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas… Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je croyais que tu me détestais ! Ron, je t'aime tellement ! »

A ces mots, Ron approcha sa bouche des lèvres d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Leur premier baiser était passionné, avec un goût de sel. Après s'être embrassé, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se rappelant leurs souvenirs communs et en riant. Plus d'une heure après, Ginny, Harry et Neville rejoignirent les amoureux, qui étaient toujours enlacés. Ils les félicitèrent et s'amusèrent à raconter des anecdotes sur les années passées à Poudlard.

« Dire qu'on est déjà en dernière année ! », rappela Neville. « Je ne pensais pas y arriver. »

« Pas moi ! Je suis encore en sixième année ! », dit Ginny.

« Oui, tu es encore une petite ! », rigola Harry.

Ginny n'était même plus vexée de ce que disait Harry sur elle, car elle avait pris l'habitude. Elle l'avait laissé tomber durant les vacances, car elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'avait idéalisé et Harry ne représentait en fait qu'un prince charmant inventé quand elle était en deuxième année. D'ailleurs Harry ne la taquinait que pour la forme, car il avait une petite amie : il sortait de nouveau avec Cho qui s'était excusée de ses réactions, et semblaient tout les deux très amoureux. Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler tous ensemble, l'annonce qui indiquait l'arrivée à Poudlard se fit retentir. Tout le monde prit ses bagages et sortit, Ron et Hermione en dernier, et toujours enlacés.


	2. Le début de l'annèe scolaire

**Chapitre 2 : Le début de l'année scolaire**

Ça fait déjà plus de trois mois que l'année scolaire à commencer pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione sont toujours aussi amoureux, et Harry et Cho aussi (malgré quelques disputes). D'ailleurs nous les retrouvons en pleine dispute.

Cho : « Je te jure Harry, c'est la vérité ! »

Harry : « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ils sont heureux ensemble ! Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'ils se disputent moins que nous ! »

Cho : « Je l'ai vu Harry ! Hermione trompe Ron. Il faut le lui dire ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?! »

Harry : « Alors avec qui le trompe-t-elle si c'est la vérité ?

Cho : « Je… je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose après. »

Harry : « Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Tu es jalouse d'Hermione, c'est ça ! Alors pourquoi tu sors avec moi, si c'est Ron que tu veux ! »

Harry partit, laissant Cho à ses larmes. Le jeune homme bouscula Ginny : « Tu pourrais t'excuser ! »,dit-elle « Quel sale caractère ! »

Elle vit alors que Cho pleurait et s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

Cho : « Il croit que je veux sortir avec Ron ! »

Ginny : « Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! », dit Cho choquée « J'aime Harry ! Plus que tout ! »

Ginny : « Ok, alors tu devrais lui montrer. Propose lui une sortie en amoureux pour noël. Sois imaginative et ça devrait s'arranger. Harry t'aime. »

Cho remercia la jeune gryffondor et partir à la poursuite de celui qu'elle aime. Ginny continua son chemin et croisa Hermione cette fois-ci.

Ginny : « Alors Hermione ! T'es pas avec mon frangin ? C'est rare de vous voir séparé ! »

« Il faut bien que j'aille au toilette. », répondit Hermione en riant. « Et puis quand je vais à la bibliothèque, il ne me suit pas non plus. Il préfère s'amuser avec Harry ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où le repas du soir allait être servi. Hermione rejoignit Ron, et Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle. Après avoir embrassé son chéri, Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine.

Hermione : « Ginny, tu ne t'es toujours pas retrouvée de copain ? »

Ginny : « Et bien non tu vois. »

Hermione : « Pourtant tu as du succès, tu as refusé toutes les propositions que l'on t'as faites. Pourquoi ? »

Ginny rougit et chuchota : « Je suis amoureuse. Mais il a déjà quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas trop en parler, ça me fait trop mal. »

Hermione comprit qu'il ne fallait pas poser d'autres questions. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même Ginny participait et elle avait retrouvé son côté bout en train. Hermione, Ginny et Ron allèrent dans leurs chambres communes pendant que Harry et Cho s'expliquaient. Les jeunes gens se dirent bonne nuit, car le lendemain c'était les vacances de noël et ils devaient partir tôt.

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller. Elle s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune. La tête de Harry dépassait du fauteuil rouge posé devant la cheminée. La jeune fille s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour, mais elle vit que Cho se trouvait dans les bras du jeune homme. Hermione sourit puis sortit de la salle pour aller une dernière fois à la bibliothèque avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ron et Ginny se levèrent à leur tour, ainsi que tous les autres, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hermione fut une des dernières à arriver dans la grande salle, ainsi que Malefoy et Parkinson. Tout le monde se doutait de ce que ces deux derniers avaient bien pu faire.

Enfin le moment de rentrer chez eux arriva. Hermione et Ron, Harry et Cho se dirent enrevoir. Hermione rentrait chez elle pour Noël ainsi que Cho, et Harry allait chez Ron et Ginny.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! L'action commence dans le prochain ! 


	3. Les vacances de noël

**Chapitre 3 : Les vacances de noël**

C'était enfin le matin de noël. Harry était réveillé depuis longtemps quand Mme Weasley leur demanda de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux et enfilé le pull que lui offrait Mme Weasley tous les ans. Cette année il était rouge avec la photo de Cho dessus. La mère de Ron avait accepté cet amour voyant qu'il rendait Harry si heureux. Il réveilla Ron.

Ron : « Laisse moi dormir maman ! »

Harry éclata de rire : « Allez Ron ! Ta mère nous attend. Et puis c'est le matin de Noël, tous tes cadeaux t'attendent ! »

Ron : « Comment ça Ron ? Ça va pas de m'appeler comme… Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ! »

Harry rigola : « Super ton imitation de Malefoy, Ron ! J'adore vraiment ! Mais là il faut descendre où ta mère va encore se fâcher. Tu me rejoins en bas quand tu es prêt ? »

Harry sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ron se leva, complètement dans les vaps, ne comprenant pas où il était. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et cria en voyant son reflet.

* * *

C'était le matin de Noël. Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme grogna : « Harry fous-moi la paix ! » Narcissa sursauta : « Tu fais un mauvais rêve mon chéri ? Tu as prononcé le nom de Harry Potter. »

Malefoy se leva d'un coup : « Où suis-je ?! Quel jour sommes-nous ?! Mme Malefoy ? »

Narcissa rigola : « Allons mon cher Draco, tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Allez mon chéri, nous t'attendons en bas pour s'offrir les cadeaux. Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. »

Malefoy se leva, complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et cria en voyant son reflet.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! 

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre un chapitre aussi court, mais promis demain je mets la suite!!


	4. Un mauvais échange

**Chapitre 4 : Un mauvais échange**

Ron et Malefoy se regardèrent dans le miroir et crièrent. Leurs mères respectives, Molly et Narcissa, accoururent dans leurs chambres : « Ça ne va pas mon chéri ?! »

« Si, si. Ce n'est rien. Je vais me changer, j'arrive. », répondirent les deux jeunes hommes à leurs mères.

* * *

Dans la maison des Weasley, alors que le jeune homme se regardait dans le miroir, le visage de Ron Weasley était la seule chose qui se reflétait. « Pourquoi je me retrouve dans le corps de weasmoche ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi dans le corps de cet abruti ! J'aurais encore préféré être dans le corps de Saint Potter, j'aurais pu lui donner des coups ! »

Au même moment, dans la demeure des Malefoy, le jeune homme qui se regardait toujours dans le miroir ne voyait que le visage de Draco Malefoy. « Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis dans le corps de cet abruti ! Les Malefoy ! C'est pas possible, je vais mourir ! C'est mon dernier jour sur cette terre ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

* * *

Finalement Draco, dans le corps de Ron, descendit les escaliers.

« Par ici petit peureux ! »

« Alors on a peur de rester tout seul ! On a besoin de sa maman ! » Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

« Ça suffit ! Fred, George ! Allez débarrasser le jardin des gobelins ! », cria leur mère.

« Viens t'asseoir mon chéri, ne les écoutes pas. »

« Oui Ronny chéri, viens t'asseoir ! »

« Allez Ronny chéri, il faut prendre des forces pour nous ressembler ! », continuèrent les jumeaux.

« DEHORS !!! », hurla Mme Weasley.

Et Fred et George sortirent en continuant de se moquer de leur frère. Draco alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait la plus loin de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. », dit Harry.

« Non, surtout pas ! », répondit Draco.

Mme Weasley : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron ! Va t'asseoir à côté de Harry voyons ! Vous vous êtes disputés Harry ? »

Harry : « Non, pas du tout, mais depuis ce matin il me fait des blagues ! »

Draco dut se mettre à côté de Harry à contrecœur. Ils commençaient à manger, quand Ginny descendit à son tour.

Ginny : « Salut tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Draco se retourna.

« Joyeux Noël ! », répondirent Harry et Molly.

« Alors Ron, on a perdu sa langue ? On ne veut plus parler à sa sœur ! »

Ginny embrassa son frère en riant : « Bonjour quand même ! »

« Bon… bonjour. », répondit Draco.

C'en était trop pour lui. Se retrouver dans cette famille, dans le corps de weasmoche et maintenant Ginny qui l'embrassait ! Mais il se dit qu'il pourrait tirer un avantage de tout cela.

* * *

Ron, dans le corps de Malefoy, se décida enfin à descendre. La salle à manger était impossible à rater tellement elle était grande, et cela malgré les nombreuses pièces de ce château.

« Voilà mon fils qui se décident enfin à descendre ! », dit Narcissa.

Peu de gens se trouvaient dans cette salle, ce qui renforçait la sensation de grandeur.

« Après tout c'est vrai, pensa Ron, que presque toute la famille de Malefoy, et même son père, ont été envoyé à Azkaban après la mort de Voldemort. »

Ron ne se sentait pas en sécurité au milieu de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait, pour la plupart, adepte de la magie noire. Il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien Draco ? Tu trembles. », demanda Narcissa.

« Euh non. Je peux aller me recoucher s'il te plaît ? », répondit Ron.

« Bien sûr mon chéri. Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi poli ? Oh bien sûr ce n'est pas un reproche ! Je trouve même cela très bien ! »

On monta dans la chambre et s'assit sur le grand lit de Malefoy. Il était complètement perdu, réfléchissait sans cesse : « Pourquoi je suis dans son corps ? Qui a pu me lancer ce sort ? Attend… Attend un peu ! Si je suis dans le corps de Malefoy, alors qui est dans mon corps !! »

Au même moment, Draco se faisait la même réflexion, mais un peu plus aboutit : « Si je suis dans le corps de Weasley mec, ça veut dire que celui-ci doit être dans mon corps. Mon dieu, mon beau corps aux mains de cet abruti ! Où allons-nous ! »

Les deux jeunes gens pensèrent au même moment : « Je dois rentrer à Poudlard ! »

* * *

Et voilà la suite, comme promis! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire toujours autant! 


	5. Préparation chez les Weasley

**Chapitre 5 : Préparation chez les Weasley**

« Mère, dit Draco à Molly, je veux rentrer à Poudlard. Immédiatement ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon chéri ? C'est encore une de tes blagues ? Tu sais bien que vous retournez à Poudlard demain. »

Draco, comprenant qu'il pourrait se trahir, n'insista pas. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de weasmoche après manger pour réfléchir en paix. « Vraiment, quelle baraque immonde ! Comment peuvent-ils vivre là-dedans ! C'est une vraie porcherie ! », pensa Draco. Il rentra dans la chambre et s'enferma.

Ginny : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron ? On dirait qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. »

Harry : « Oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'a même pas ouvert ses cadeaux de Noël ! »

Ginny : « Quoi ! Mais c'est toujours lui qui est le plus impatient d'ouvrir ces cadeaux ! »

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, Ginny dit : « Je vais aller lui parler ! Ça doit être à cause d'Hermione, elle doit lui manquer. »

Ginny frappa à la porte de son frère : « Ron ? C'est moi, tu m'ouvres ? »

Quand Draco entendit la voix de la jeune fille, il arrêta de réfléchir et se dirigea vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. Une fois entrée, il referma la porte derrière elle. Ginny s'assit sur le lit et commença : « Alors Ron, il paraît que tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux ? »

Draco regarda au pied du lit et vit en effet les cadeaux encore emballés.

Draco : « Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Ginny : « Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est à cause d'Hermione c'est ça ? »

Draco : « Granger ? Pourquoi prononces-tu son nom ? »

Ginny : « Ouh là ! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Hermione, ta petite amie, la fille que tu aimes. »

Draco : « Je ne l'aime pas ! », puis se rappelant qu'il était dans le corps de weasmoche, il ajouta : « Elle est ma vie. »

Ginny parut convaincue de cette réponse, et pensant que c'était parce qu'elle lui manquait que son frère réagissait bizarrement, elle le laissas tranquille.

Ginny : « Bon je vais aller me préparer pour demain. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

La jeune fille sortit, laissant Draco seul. Ce dernier, supportant de moins en moins d'être dans le corps de l'autre abruti, et de sentir comme lui, décida d'aller immédiatement se laver. Harry passant dans le couloir, il lui demanda où se trouvait la douche.

Harry : « La douche se trouve là, mais c'est bon maintenant Ron ! On a compris que tu voulais jouer au con ! On arrête là ! »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit dans la salle de bain. Il rentra et voulut fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il se lavait. Mais la serrure était cassée. Le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Il tira le rideau de douche et rougit en voyant Ginny, nue, en train de se savonner. Cette dernière cria, puis se cacha derrière le rideau de douche.

Ginny : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ron ! »

Se faire appeler par le nom de Ron fit rappeler à Draco qu'il était dans le corps de ce lourdaud.

Draco : « Tu as bien grandis petite sœur ! Je ne pensais pas que ta poitrine pouvait être aussi grosse ! On peut bien prendre notre douche ensemble, après tout on est frère et sœur ! »

Ginny gifla le visage de Ron et lui ordonna de sortir immédiatement. Comme Draco restait sans bouger, ce fut elle qui sortit en claquant la porte et en pestant contre son imbécile de frère. Fred et George lui avaient déjà fait ce coup là, mais elle ne pensait pas que Ron le ferait aussi, surtout qu'il est très pudique. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. Draco alla s'excuser auprès de Ginny, excuse qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Le lendemain, Draco était le premier à monter dans la voiture, ce qui étonna beaucoup tout le monde, car habituellement Ron était toujours le dernier.

* * *

Voilà la suite!!! Prochain chapitre la même chose mais chez les Malefoy ! 

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir! (Merci à toi sanzogirl ! Je suis contente de t'avoir étonnée !)


	6. Préparation chez les Malefoy

**Chapitre 6 : Préparation chez les Malefoy**

« Maman ! Je voudrais retourner à Poudlard tout de suite. », demanda Ron à Mme Malefoy.

« Tu es bizarre mon chéri, tu as l'air plus câlin qu'avant, et plus sage. C'est la mort de ton père qui te rend ainsi ? Il ne faut pas être triste Draco. Il l'avait mérité en quelque sorte. », répondit Narcissa.

Ron s'arrêta net : « Comment ça… Lucius Malefoy est mort !? »

Narcissa regarda son fils, les yeux remplis de larmes : « Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas la mort de ton père, mon chéri. C'est pour ça que tu veux rentrer à Poudlard ? Je te comprends. Ça doit être dur d'être dans cette maison, alors que ton père ne s'y trouvera plus jamais. »

Ron : « Mais comment est-il mort ? »

Narcissa : « Tu te fais du mal Draco… »

Ron : « Non, je veux vraiment que tu me le dises… maman. »

Narcissa regarda son fils, et répondit : « Il était à Azkaban quand ça s'est passé. Il devait être relâché, car il avait vendu tous les partisans de Voldemort après sa mort. Mais les détenus qu'il avait dénoncés ont payé un tueur à gage moldu pour le tuer. Le jour de sa sortie, nous n'étions pas au courant car il voulait nous faire une surprise, le tueur l'a abattu de cinq balles de pistolet. Il était trop faible et n'a pas pu utiliser la magie. Il est mort presque tout de suite. Tu n'as jamais voulu accepter la vérité, tu préférais te dire qu'il était parti se cacher. Mais il ne nous aurait jamais abandonnés, même en danger de mort, il ne nous aurait jamais abandonné ! »

Narcissa se mit à pleurer, et Ron se vit obliger de la consoler.

Narcissa : « Demain je te ramènerais à Poudlard. »

* * *

Voilà Ron chez les Malefoy!! On apprend des choses sur le petit Draco lol

Mes chapitres sont assez courts, mais c'est pour aller avec les titres lol désolé


	7. Chez  Mc Gonagal

**Chapitre 7 : Chez Mc Gonagal**

Arrivé à Poudlard Draco, toujours dans la peau de Ron, se mit à la recherche de ce dernier. Quand il vit son corps descendant les escaliers, Draco trouva cela très étrange. Et il se trouva aussi très beau : élancé, musclé, un beau visage, des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux élégamment. « Je suis vraiment un très beau mec », pensa-t-il fièrement. Il se reprit très vite quand il se rendit compte que la belette portait des baskets orange ! Ou plutôt le corps de Draco Malefoy portait ces baskets.

« RON ! », cria Draco, avec la bouche de Ron Weasley.

Ron se retourna d'un coup et commença « MALEF… » et resta bouche bée devant son corps. Lui aussi était étonné de se voir bouger. Mais au contraire de Malefoy, il se trouvait trop grand, ridicule, avec des cheveux roux en bataille et des tâches de rousseurs partout sur le visage.

« Mon dieu, pensa Ron, je suis ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que Hermione peut bien me trouver ? »

Les élèves qui se trouvaient autour regardaient la scène d'un air étrange : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Pourquoi ils crient leur propre nom ? Ils ont un problème ; ils sont fous ! »

Draco regarda Ron et chuchota : « On se retrouve dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal. Immédiatement ! » Et il partit vers le bureau. Ron attendit un instant, perdu dans ces pensées, et voyant que tout le monde le regardait encore avec des grands yeux étonnés, il leur lança un regard méchant. L'effet fut instantané. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. « Ça a parfois du bon d'être dans le corps de Malefoy ! », se dit Ron. Et il partit aussi dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal.

* * *

Mc Gonagal : « Ron, Draco ? Que faites-vous là ? Et ensemble c'est plutôt inhabituel. »

« On a eu un problème ! », dirent Ron et Draco en même temps.

Mc Gonagal : « Stop ! Je ne comprends rien. Veux-tu bien commencer Ron ? »

« Oui ! », dirent-ils encore en même temps.

Mc Gonagal : « Pourquoi parlez-vous en même temps ? Je ne comprends rien. »

Ron : « C'est moi Ron ! Enfin je suis Ron, mais je suis dans le corps de Malefoy. »

Draco : « Et moi je suis Draco et je me trouve dans le corps de weasmoche, pardon Weasley. », reprit-il en voyant le regard noir de la directrice.

Mc Gonagal : « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos corps respectifs ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent : « Eh ben en fait, je n'en sais rien. », dirent-ils.

Ron : « Je me suis réveillé dans le corps de Malefoy le matin de Noël. »

Draco : « Et moi dans celui de Weasley. Et j'aimerais bien que l'on me rende mon corps ! »

« Moi aussi ! Tu crois que ça m'amuses d'être dans ton corps de mangemort ! », cria Ron.

« Je ne suis plus un mangemort ! Et tu crois que ça m'amuse moi d'être dans ton corps qui pue le cochon ! », hurla Draco.

Ron se précipita sur Draco et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Draco : « Vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! Après tout c'est ton corps que tu abîmeras ! »

Ron relâcha alors Draco, enfin son corps, et se frappa lui-même.

« Ah oui, et ça ! Regarde, c'est ton corps que j'abîme, regarde ! », dit Ron en se frappant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Draco : « Arrête ! Mais arrête ! »

Voyant que Ron continuait, Draco se frappa aussi lui-même. Surprise par ce retournement de situation, le professeur Mc Gonagal ne réagit pas. A ce moment, le professeur Chourave entra dans le bureau pour discuter avec Minerva. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit que Ron se tapait dessus, et que Draco faisait de même de son côté. La directrice se reprit, et avec l'aide du professeur Chourave, arrêta les deux jeunes hommes. Mc Gonagal raconta une histoire au professeur Chourave, qui repartit dans sa serre, tout en se disant que les élèves étaient de plus en plus frappés dans cette école.

Les deux garçons voyaient bien que la directrice se retenait d'éclater de rire, et ils en étaient tous deux très vexés.

Mc Gonagal : « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Seul celui qui a lancé ce sort pourra le désactiver. Mais je pense que cela vous fera du bien, vous pourrez apprendre à mieux connaître l'autre. Bon je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, si vous avez des conditions à donner à l'autre, allez-y, c'est le moment. Bonne chance ! »

Et la directrice sortit de son bureau en riant. Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Tant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas qui leur avait lancé ce sort, ils étaient coincés !

Draco : « La personne qui nous a fait ça doit être la seule à savoir que nous ne sommes pas dans nos corps respectifs. Alors il vaudrait mieux éviter de le raconter à quiconque, si on veut un jour retrouver nos corps ! »

Ron : « Je suis d'accord. Mais tu sais que je sors avec Hermione. Je t'interdis de la toucher ! »

Draco fit son sourire narquois avant de dire : « Mais voyons, je suis Ron Weasley ! C'est avec moi qu'elle sort, désolé mon vieux. Et je te rappelle qu'il faudra que tu joues le jeu auprès de Pansy Parkinson… Et de toutes mes autres conquêtes ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco sortit de la pièce en se disant que finalement il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite!! J'ai été malade et avec la rentrèe je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais pour la peine je mets deux chapitres d'un coup!! 


	8. Première confrontation aux petites amies

**Chapitre 8 : Première confrontation aux petites amies**

« Ron ! Attends-moi Ron ! »

Draco se retourna. C'était Hermione. Hermione si belle, si séduisante. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa légèrement la bouche de Ron. Draco la prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue caressa celle de Hermione. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser aussi passionnément. Puis elle lui prit la main et ils allèrent tous les deux en cours de potion.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. », dit Pansy Parkinson.

Ron se retourna vers la jeune fille. Pansy n'était pas repoussante, mais Ron ne supportait pas l'idée d'être tendre avec une autre fille que Hermione, elle était la seule qu'il aimait, et cela ne changerait jamais. « Non, je suis là. Je suis juste… malade. » C'est la seule excuse qu'il trouva pour ne pas être comme d'habitude.

« Oh, je comprends, répondit Pansy, Tu viens on a cours de potion maintenant. »

Ron suivit les Serpentards. « Au moins, je serais à côté d'Hermione pour ce cours. Même si elle me déteste. Enfin qu'elle déteste le corps dans lequel je me trouve. »


	9. Rendezvous

**Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous**

Le cours se passa très bien pour Ron. Pour une fois, Rogue était sympa avec lui, même s'il croyait que c'était Malefoy. Ron s'amusait bien en imaginant la tête qu'aurait le professeur s'il savait qu'il félicitait un des élèves qu'il aimait le moins. Par contre, Draco s'en prenait plein la tête et on voyait bien qu'il mourait d'envie de tout raconter. Ron ne cessait de regarder Hermione en coin. Il se débrouillait pour la toucher dès qu'il le pouvait, sans qu'elle se doute qu'il le faisait exprès. A la fin du cours, Hermione lui tendit un bout de papier et sortit du cours avec Draco, qui lui prit la main.

« Maudit Malefoy ! Il en profite devant moi ! Il veut me mettre hors de moi ! », pensa Ron.

Il regarda le mot que lui avait donné Hermione : « Rendez-vous à ma chambre de préfet-en-chef à 22h. Je t'attendrai. »

Ron resta bouche bée : « Comment a-t-elle deviné que c'était moi ? Elle m'aime tellement qu'elle s'en est rendu compte tout de suite ! C'est sûr que Malefoy n'a pas le même comportement que moi. Je l'aime tellement ! On voit qu'elle tient à moi ! »

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans imprévu, et à 22h, Ron partit vers la chambre de Hermione. La jeune fille l'attendait, la porte ouverte.

« Entre. », dit-elle en tirant Ron à l'intérieur de la pièce. « C'est la première fois que tu viens ici n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu n'as jamais voulu avant. », répondit Ron.

Hermione : « Je sais. Mais ça a changé. Par contre, je ne veux pas le faire sur le lit avec toi. Sur le canapé ça me va. »

« Tu… Tu as envie ? », demanda Ron, abasourdie par cette révélation.

Hermione rigola : « Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu es ici ! »

Ron : « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? »

Hermione : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Draco ? D'habitude tu es plutôt pressé. », répondit Hermione un peu surprise.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour Ron à ce moment-là. Il venait de comprendre que Hermione n'avait rien deviné et qu'elle pensait parler au vrai Draco Malefoy. Il venait de comprendre que Hermione avait donné sa virginité à Malefoy, alors qu'elle refusait encore de coucher avec lui, Ron, son petit ami.

Hermione : « Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? Si tu veux on peut reporter ça à un autre jour. »

« Oui » Ron ne pouvait sortir aucun autre mot de sa bouche. C'était pire qu'une trahison. La femme de sa vie le trompait avec son pire ennemi. Qu'espérer de plus après ça ? Ron repartit. Il marcha sans savoir où il allait. Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure, quand il croisa Pansy Parkinson.

« Draco !, dit-elle complètement affolé, Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?! Tu as le regard vide, tu es vraiment très pâle ! »

Ron regarda la jeune fille. Il se dit que Malefoy avait de la chance. Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut, et a même une fille qui l'aime, qui l'aime vraiment, pas comme cette traîtresse d'Hermione !

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai », pensa-t-il tout haut.

« De quoi parles-tu Draco ? », demanda Pansy.

Ron : « Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui hein ? »

Pansy : « Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi mon chéri. Viens. »

Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre. « Repose-toi. »


	10. Erreur

**Chapitre 10 : Erreur**

Pansy allait partir quand Ron lui dit : « Reste. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seul. »

La jeune fille s'allongea à côté de lui. Ron se retourna et la pris dans ses bras. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait juste oublier son amour avec une autre fille. Et l'amour de Pansy pour le corps qu'abritait Ron était sûrement un bon remède. Un semblant d'amour. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'étaient destinées toutes ces caresses. Il voulait juste se noyer dans ce semblant d'amour. Les caresses de Ron se firent plus pressantes. Il retrouvait ses habitudes, celles qu'il avait avec Hermione. Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout, mais ils avaient expérimenté toutes les caresses qui pouvaient exister. Pansy le caressa aussi. On voyait qu'elle connaissait ce corps par cœur. Elle prit l'initiative, sans laisser le temps à Ron de se rendre compte que ce serait sa première fois. Mais Ron ne pensait plus à tout ça. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était de se prouver qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout, qu'il pouvait être capable, comme Malefoy, d'apporter du bonheur à une fille. Il entra en elle brutalement, comme pour chasser son malheur. Il trouva ça très bon, mais une douleur dans son cœur l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pansy l'encouragea et se mit sur lui. Alors que le plaisir montait pour les deux amants, Ron se retint de crier le nom d'Hermione. Il se remit sur Pansy et c'est dans cette position qu'ils jouirent. Ron pleura alors : « Ça y est. Je suis un vrai homme. »

Pansy sécha ses larmes : « C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. C'est à cause de la fille que tu aimes ? »

Ron regarda Pansy : « La fille que j'aime ? C'est pas toi ? »

Pansy éclata de rire : « Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu es drôle ! Nous c'est pour le cul c'est tout. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! La fille que tu aimes, tu n'as jamais osé lui dire, tu ne l'as même jamais touché ! »

« Et Hermione ? », demanda Ron.

Pansy prit un air grave : « Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi fort. Si les autres apprenaient que tu couches avec une sang-de-bourbe… Tu m'as bien dit que tu couchais avec elle contre un service qu'elle pourrait te rendre ? Ah, si Weasley le savait ! ». Et Pansy partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Et toi, si tu savais que tu viens de coucher avec Weasley ! », pensa Ron.

* * *

Et voilà la suite! Alors vous en pensez quoi? 


	11. Questions

**Chapitre 11 : Questions**

Le lendemain, Draco alla voir Ron dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et lui cria bien fort dans l'oreille. Ron s'éveilla en sursaut. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il demanda à Malefoy comment il était entré.

« Tu oublies que c'est ma chambre ici weasmoche ! J'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant hier ! Comme ça tu n'as jamais goûté au fruit défendu de l'amour avec Hermione ! », dit Draco avec un sourire sadique.

Ron n'eût même pas la force de répliquer : « Je sais tout pour vous deux, je suis au courant. Hermione m'a invité dans sa chambre hier soir, enfin elle t'a invité toi. »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit : « Oh pauvre Weasley, elle t'as ravagé le cœur cette petite. Alors tu en as profité d'être dans mon corps athlétique ? »

Ron ne répondit rien.

Draco : « Tu n'as même pas tenté le coup ! Je n'étais pas sûr mais c'est bien vrai. Ça rend con d'être amoureux ! »

« Ah oui, s'énerva Ron, Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je l'aime et alors ? Elle est toute ma vie !… Et elle m'a trahie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Quand Ron leva les yeux, il reconnut son regard dans celui de Draco : celui d'un homme qui souffre par amour : « C'est donc vrai ! Tu es amoureux d'une fille qui ne te vois même pas ! Et tu te permets de te moquer de moi alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'aller parler à cette fille ! Tu es pathétique. »

« Comment tu sais ça ! », dit Draco, ayant perdu toute sa morgue.

Ron : « C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit cette nuit. »

« Ah oui ! », Draco avait pris un regard méchant « Alors tu n'es pas capable de faire l'amour à ta copine, mais tu va te taper une autre fille ! »

Ron : « Tu es mal placé pour dire ça ! »

Ron sortit, laissant un Malefoy désespéré. Le jeune garçon se sentait un peu mieux, il se sentait prêt à affronter Hermione. Il était encore tôt, il décida d'aller voir dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef. Il donna le mot de passe « cœur ardent » et rentra.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais là !, dit Hermione affolée, Personne ne t'as vu au moins ?! »

« Non personne. »

Hermione sembla rassurer d'un coup : « Tu vas mieux ? Tu avais l'air bizarre hier ? »

« Evidemment elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et même pas pour… enfin pour moi en tant que son petit ami ! », pensa Ron.

« Tu es venue pour le cours qui aurait dû y avoir hier soir ? », questionna la jeune fille.

Ron : « Non… Un cours ?! »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, étonnée : « Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux, tu as l'air bizarre. »

« Oui, ça va. », dit Ron. Puis après un silence : « De quel cours parles-tu ? »

Hermione répondit en riant : « Et bien, tu sais… Tu me donnes des cours sur le sexe. »

Ron était abasourdi : « Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait avec Ron ? C'est ton petit ami, non ?! Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? »

Hermione : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Draco ? (Ron avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas dans son corps) Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime Ron plus que tout. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me laisse tomber si je ne suis pas assez bien… au lit. C'est si important pour un homme d'avoir de bonnes relations sexuelles ! »

« Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? », demanda Ron ne comprenant plus rien.

« Tu te souviens, avant les grandes vacances, tu voulais coucher avec moi, me rajouter à ton tableau de chasse. Bien sûr j'ai refusé. A la rentrée, quand j'ai cru que Ron m'avait rejetée, je suis venue dans ton wagon pour te dire que j'acceptais. J'étais tellement désespérée, je crois que je voulais faire n'importe quoi pour l'oublier. (« Comme moi avec Pansy » , pensa Ron) Mais quand Ron m'a fait sa déclaration après, je suis venue te voir pour refuser ce que je t'avais offert. Et tu m'as dit que Ron ne resterait jamais avec moi, parce que j'étais sans expérience. Je ne te croyais pas, mais quand Ron a proposé qu'on couche ensemble, j'ai accepté ta proposition de me donner des cours. », répondit Hermione.

« Salaud de Malefoy », pensa Ron. Et il dit : « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Ron ? »

Hermione : « Il m'aurait quittée ! »

« Mais non jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais quittée !! », pensa Ron.

Ron : « Et c'est quoi le service que tu peux me rendre ? »

Hermione : « Tu es vraiment drôle Draco ! En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Je dois t'aider à dire à la fille que tu aimes les sentiments que tu ressens. Mais tu m'as dit que tu me dirais son nom quand on aura fini les cours. Je serai la dernière fille avec qui tu feras des écarts avant de lui avouer ton amour. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Ah ! Et aussi que si tu avais couché avec toutes ces filles, c'est parce que tu voulais l'oublier, sans jamais y arriver. Tout les deux on est fou amoureux de quelqu'un. En fait, on se ressemble un peu. ».

Hermione prit un air rêveur et Ron partit.

* * *

Voilà la suite!!! Le chapitre 12 sera plus court alors j'en mettrais deux d'un coup! 


	12. Je veux savoir la vérité

**Chapitre 12 : Je veux savoir la vérité**

Ron courut sans s'arrêter. Il devait à tout prix retrouvait Malefoy. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris et avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Enfin il aperçut Malefoy : « Malef… Ron ! »

Draco ne se retourna pas tout de suite, mais se souvenant dans quel corps il était, il répondit : « C'est moi ! Ah c'est toi. », finit-il sur un ton déçu. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

« Viens, on doit parler ! » Et Ron entraîna Malefoy vers une pièce vide. Il reprit son souffle et commença : « Maintenant ça suffit ! Je veux tout savoir, je veux comprendre ! »

Draco, voyant que Ron avait appris presque tout, décida de tout lui raconter : Hermione l'aimait plus que tout, il n'y en avait pas à en douter ; il lui donnait des cours, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, il se vantait juste auprès de Pansy ; Hermione était encore vierge, « Elle voulait garder sa virginité pour toi. C'est pathétique ! ». Et il parla de la fille qu'il aimait.

« Et comment s'appelle la fille que tu aimes ? », demanda Ron.

« Ça je ne peux pas te le dire », répondit Draco en rougissant.

Ron : « Si tu veux que je te crois, il faut que tu me mettes dans la confidence ! »

Après un silence, Draco dit : « C'est impossible elle et moi. Ça ne sert à rien que je t'en parle. »

Et Draco sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Voilà la suite, je vais en mettre plusieurs d'un coup parce qu'ils sont vraiment courts! La fin arrive bientôt! 


	13. Dis moi qui tu aimes

**Chapitre 13 : Dis moi qui tu aimes**

Draco était triste, vraiment triste. Ça ne l'amusait plus d'être dans le corps de son ennemi. Maintenant que Ron savait la vérité sur Hermione, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt.

« Ça ne va pas Ron ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu es différent depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël. », dit Hermione.

« Ça va. Un peu déprimé de ne plus être en vacances c'est tout. », répondit Draco.

Hermione lui prit la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Ginny.

« Salut Hermione, salut Ron ! », dit-elle de loin. Draco lâcha soudainement la main de Hermione comme s'il était en faute.

La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, et ne remarque même pas que le visage de Ron était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Alors Ginny, toujours personne ? », demanda Hermione.

« Non, toujours amoureuse du même garçon, impossible à atteindre, à toucher, à aimer… »

Ginny s'éloigna, triste.

« Euh, Hermione… Je vais consoler Ginny. Je te rejoins après. »

« D'accord à tout de suite ! »

Draco se précipita vers Ginny.

« Attend ! Je suis ton frère. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Ginny regarda son frère dans les yeux. Draco se sentit troublé de ce regard si franc et si triste.

Ginny : « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es le seul à savoir que celui que j'aime ne m'aimeras jamais. »

« Mais qui ! », demanda Draco, impatient.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit son nom. Tu m'as déjà fait la morale ! Alors c'est bon ! », répondit Ginny en s'enfuyant.

Draco, ne pouvant rien faire, alla rejoindre Hermione et les autres dans la grande salle.


	14. Révélation

**Chapitre 14 : Révélation**

Draco était assis à côté d'Hermione à table, quand Cho vint lui dire que le professeur Mc Gonagal voulait le voir. Draco suivit Cho, laissant Hermione en train de manger.

« Attend Malefoy ! », dit Cho quand ils se trouvèrent à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? », demanda Draco étonné.

« Euh, je vais t'expliquer. Mais d'abord suis-moi. Nous allons retrouver Harry et Ron. »

Draco suivit la jeune fille dans une salle dans les étages. Harry et Ron les attendaient.

« Malefoy tu es là ! », dit Harry.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ! », s'énerva Draco.

Harry se mit à parler très vite pour expliquer toute l'histoire : « Avant les vacances de Noël, on s'est disputé Cho et moi, parce qu'elle me disait que Hermione trompait Ron. Mais elle ne voulait pas me dire avec qui, alors je ne l'ai pas cru. Tout à l'heure, nous parlions de Ron, enfin de toi Malefoy, vu que tu es dans son corps. Je le trouvais bizarre, changé. Cho m'a alors avoué que c'était toi dans le corps de Ron, et inversement que Ron était dans ton corps. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait lancé un sort pour que Ron se rende compte de l'infidélité d'Hermione. »

« J'en suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas à mal. J'ai lancé un sort qui aurait dû permettre à Ron de voir la vérité en face. Je ne pensais pas que vos esprits seraient échangés, ou vos corps. », dit Cho en sanglotant.

« Et tu peux lancer le contre-sort ?! », demandèrent en cœur Ron et Draco.

« Oui… » Cho prit sa baguette, fit des formes bizarres et prononça des paroles sans queue ni tête.


	15. Retour à la normale

**Chapitre 15 : Retour à la normale**

Ron se toucha le corps. Il toucha ses cheveux en bataille, de couleur roux. « Ça y est ! Je suis de nouveau moi ! », cria-t-il de bonheur.

Harry le prit dans ses bras, content que son ami soit revenu, pendant que Cho s'excusait encore.

Draco, quant à lui, était triste. Il avait retrouvé son corps, mais il avait aussi retrouvé sa solitude et la haine de tous ceux qui le détestaient. Il sortit de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Ron était plus qu'heureux de ne plus être dans le corps du Serpentard. Il se rappela soudain ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione ces derniers jours, et décida d'aller lui parler.

« Hermione ! », cria Ron quand il la vit.

La jeune fille se retourna, plus belle que jamais. « Ron ! Je suis si heureuse ! Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ces derniers jours. »

Elle embrassa le jeune homme, si passionnément, qu'il oublia pourquoi il voulait la voir.

« Suis-moi. », chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ron.


	16. Première fois

**Chapitre 16 : Première fois**

Ron suivit Hermione dans sa chambre. La jeune fille l'embrassa, tout en douceur, en l'attirant vers son lit.

« Ron, je suis prête. »

Ces mots étaient plus qu'explicites. Ils rendirent Ron plus heureux que jamais. Ce serait leur première fois à tous les deux. Ron était encore vierge dans son vrai corps. Le jeune homme embrassa Hermione, de plus en plus passionnément, jouant avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Leurs caresses, qui étaient pourtant toujours les mêmes, semblaient provoquer des sensations plus fortes, entraîner un désir toujours plus fort. Quand la jeune fille ne put plus attendre, elle dit à son amant : « Ron, j'ai envie de toi, viens. » Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Hermione et tout en la caressant, tout en l'embrassant, il entra en elle. Hermione cria de douleur, mais très vite, ce n'était plus que bonheur et plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ron non plus. Les deux amants ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'était plus fort que tout. « Hermione/Ron », crièrent-ils chacun « Je t'aime » Le plaisir était alors à son comble. Hermione tremblait, toutes ses articulations se tendaient alors que son désir était assouvi. Ron était en sueur, et après avoir joui, il se mit dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hermione pour se reposer. Les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

La fin la semaine prochaine!!! 


	17. Déclaration d’amour

**Chapitre 17 : Déclaration d'amour**

Draco allait de plus en plus mal, alors que Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour.

« Alors ça y est, la belette et miss-je-sais-tout se sont décidés à passer à l'acte ! », pensa-t-il, en voyant les yeux du couple rayonnant de bonheur. Il pensait cela plus par jalousie que par méchanceté. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à approcher la fille qu'il aimait, et il ne pouvait plus demander l'aide d'Hermione. Ron le lui avait interdit. Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Ron l'appela.

« Suis-moi ! », dit Ron, entraînant Draco dans une salle vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux weasmoche ! », demanda Draco méchamment.

« Tu ne me plais pas, ça c'est sûr ! », commença Ron.

Draco allait répliquer, mais le regard de Ron l'en dissuada. Ron continua : « Mais j'ai appris à te connaître en étant dans ton corps. Et malgré tous tes défauts, tu es vraiment amoureux de cette fille. J'aimerais savoir de qui Malefoy. Si c'est celle à qui je pense, je pourrai t'aider. Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi ! »

Draco regarda Ron. Il avait l'air sérieux. Ron serait sûrement celui qui pourrait le mieux le conseiller, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« C'est Ginny. Ta sœur. C'est elle que j'aime. », dit Draco, tout bas, en rougissant.

Ron devint tout blanc : « Je m'en doutais. Mais j'avais l'espoir que ce ne soit pas elle. Je ne peux pas te le cacher. Elle aussi, elle t'aime. Depuis le début de l'année. Et ça la détruit de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Je suis d'accord pour que tu lui dises… Mais je te préviens ! Si tu lui fais du mal !! »

Draco sourit. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de méchant, mais il était trop heureux de savoir son amour partagé. « Mais attend ! Weasley est mon ennemi ! Et s'il voulait se venger, et que je me prenne le râteau de ma vie ! », pensa Draco.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle. Il marche, s'imaginant les pires choses qu'il pourrait faire subir à Weasley s'il lui avait menti ! C'est dans ses sombres pensées que Draco rentra dans quelqu'un. « Aie ! », entendit-il dire une jolie voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Quand Ginny vit qu'elle était rentrée dans Draco Malefoy, elle ne pensa même pas à se relever. Draco, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Weasley, rougit. Voyant que Ginny ne se relevait pas, il lui tendit sa main. La jeune fille la prit. Elle était chaude. Ginny sentit un désir puissant l'envahir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, là, tout de suite. Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux, séduisant ; son regard, en cet instant, semblait être rempli de passion.

« Alors ça serait vrai ! », pensa Draco.

« Draco… », dit Ginny dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! », pensa-t-il heureux.

Ginny rougit quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je… je… », bégaya-t-elle.

Draco l'arrêta en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Après un tendre baiser, Draco s'excusa en rougissant : « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolé. »

Ginny avait été surprise quand Draco l'avait embrassé. Mais maintenant elle voulait qu'il recommence. Au lieu de ça il s'excusait ! Pour la première fois, Ginny prit l'initiative. Elle mit la main de Draco dans la sienne et l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser fut réciproque, et les deux jeunes gens étaient aux anges quand ils se décollèrent.

« J'étais triste, déprimé, et un simple baiser de toi m'a rendu le sourire et la joie qui avait disparu de mon cœur. Comment as-tu fait pour m'ensorceler ? Je t'aime tant Ginny. », dit Draco maladroitement.

Ginny sourit devant cette déclaration d'amour, et y répondit par un « moi aussi, je t'aime Draco », et un baiser qui laissait présager tout le bonheur que le couple vivrait dans le futur.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà la fin!!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque ici! Et à tous les autres qui n'auront pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout lol!

On se retrouve dans une autre histoire!

: D


End file.
